1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headgear including a headcover and a pair of goggles that are suitable for wearing in sports such as swimming and skiing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of conventional goggles, a swimming goggle includes a main body of the goggle and an elastic belt such as a rubber provided at right and left sides of the main body. To wear the goggle, a user has to expand the belt and cover his or her head with it over a swimming cap so as to fasten the belt around the circumference of the head.
In addition, as this kind of a headgear, for example, as shown in FIG. 7, there is a swimming cap with a water glass. In this swimming cap with a water glass, an extensible swimming cap main body 11 and a water glass 13 are connected each other via an extensible belt 12 at the both sides of the main body 11. Then, the extensible belt 12 of the water glass 13 may be provided with additional parts for adjusting the extension of the belt separately other than the case that the extension depends on the belt itself (Japanese utility model application laid-open (Kokai) S56-34825).
Further, as this kind of a headgear, for example, as shown in FIG. 8, there is a swimming cap with goggles. This swimming cap with goggles includes a goggle main body 21, a pair of belts 22 provided at a base end portion of the goggle main body 21, a swimming cap 23 and a pair of holding assemblies 24 located at the right and left sides of the swimming cap 23 to hold one end of the belts 22 detachably. Further, as shown in FIG. 9, the holding assembly 24 is configured by a stopping portion 25 for stopping the one end of the belts 22 and a fixing ring 26 with a circle cross section for fixing this stopping portion 25 to the swimming cap 23 (Japanese utility model application laid-open (Kokai) H03-7851).
However, the above-described conventional goggle and headcover have the following problems.
At first, in the above-described conventional swimming goggle, if the fastening position of the belt is deviated upward, the swimming cap also tends to deviate upward or forward, so that the swimming cap may easily drop off.
Furthermore, the above-described conventional swimming goggle is difficult to wear for a person who has a disability in his or her hand or for a young child. In other words, it is difficult for the young child to wear because a neck of the young child is very weak and when the young child tries to wear it by himself or herself or when other person tries to make the young child to wear it, his or her neck swings by the excessive force. For the person who has a disability in his or her hand, wearing the conventional type of swimming goggle could be difficult because he or she has to hold and pull the belt strongly by his or her hand to wear it.
In addition, the above-described conventional swimming goggle may be provided with additional parts for adjusting the extension of the belt (a holding force adjusting mechanism), however, when adjusting the length of the belt, the user has to take off the goggle first and adjust the length of the belt, and then, put the goggle back again. Therefore, in order to improve the fitting comfortability, the operation to take off and wear it is troublesome and inconvenient.
Further, since the above-described conventional swimming goggle is configured so as to fasten the belt around the entire circumference of the head, if the belt is fastened tightly to prevent the goggle from dropping off, the user's head is compressed by the belt in a long time wearing and the user may feel a headache.
In the next place, according to the swimming cap with a water glass described in the Japanese utility model application laid-open (Kokai) S56-34825, since the swimming cap main body 1 land a water glass 13 are connected each other via the extensible belt 12, the wager glass 13 does not easily drop off, however, the swimming cap main body 11 has to have a special shape and this type of swimming cap may not be always suitable for normal swimming use. Because wearing the water glass 13 is not always necessary just for swimming, the user sometimes has to detach the water glass 13 from the swimming cap when it is not needed or the user sometimes has to attach the water glass 13 back to the swimming cap when it is needed, and this detach/attach operation is not convenient for the user. Further, when the user takes off the water glass 13, the belt partially remains at the swimming cap main body 11 and this is very troublesome.
In addition, according to the swimming cap with the goggle described in the above-described Japanese utility model application laid-open (Kokai) H03-7851, the user may jam his or her hair in the holding assembly 24 when attaching the goggle main body 21 to the swimming cap 23 by the holding assembly 24 once after wearing the swimming cap 23. Further, in this case, since the user handles the holding assembly 24 while expanding the swimming cap 23, the swimming cap 23 may be deviated from his or her head or the swimming cap 23 itself may get damaged. In addition, in case of attaching the goggle main body 21 to the swimming cap 23 by the holding assembly 24 in advance before wearing the swimming cap 23, the user cannot get good fitting comfortability of the goggle when he or she wears the swimming cap 23, and further, this may cause water leak into the goggle.